Letters From War
by chocoyum4
Summary: Percy has gone off to war and sends letters to his wife, Annabeth. She has surprising news for him, she is pregnant with their first son. But will he make it home to see his little boy? May be a little OOC 'cause their older, age is in their twenties! Has been revised, is much better now


Story by: chocoyum4

Song by: Mark Schultz

**A/N: I changed a little of the song instead of her being his mom she's his wife. Oh and I don't own PJO or the song! =) Enjoy!**

**published: 5-30-09**

**revised: 6-9-12**

**Letters From War**

_She walked to the mailbox,  
on that bright summer's day,  
found a letter from her man,  
in a war far away _

I could hardly contain myself as I waited for the mailman to leave. The seconds ticked by as I watched him fill each box with the right letters. He closed the last one, climbed back into his truck, and drove slowly down the street. As soon as he was out of my line of vision I ran from the window and out the front door. Instantly the sweltering heat enveloped my and I knew a light sheen of perspiration would coat my brow until I stepped back into the coolness of my home.

My eagerness to reach the box overwhelmed me. Today was the day I was to receive a letter from my husband, who was on his first tour of duty in Iraq. We had been married just two months before he was to leave. He had been gone from me for two weeks already, and I missed him with every fiber of my being.

Quickly, I opened the box and shuffled through the mail. "Bill…bill…bill…yes!" I squealed with delight when I found the letter from my husband. I shoved the box closed and ran back into the house then locked the door behind me. Dropping the rest of the mail on the counter, I ran up the stairs into the study, and locked the door behind me and unplugged the phone. I didn't want any distractions while I read his letter.

_He spoke of the weather  
and good friends that he'd made  
Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
and the life that he had  
That's why I'm here today  
And that the end he said  
You are what I'm fighting for _

He wrote**: **_**Dear Annabeth,**_

_**I miss you so much! I wish you could be here, maybe when this is all over we could take a vacation here… then again maybe not. The weather so far has been sweltering hot, (what I wouldn't give for a trip to the beach to cool off in the waves!) but there hasn't been too much trouble. I've met some really cool guys here. Even though we haven't been here long, it's almost like we're a family. These men are my brothers. I'm glad I came. I've been thinking a lot about Dad lately and about his life and everything that he's done. I think he would be proud of me. That's why I'm here. You are what I'm fighting for Wise Girl. There's nothing else to it. I love you and I promise to come home. **_

_**With all my love, Percy**_

_It was the first of his letters from war_

I smiled and set the letter down, then grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and looked franticly for a pen. Finally, I located one on the floor, and placing a hand on my stomach the removing it quickly, I sat down again to write.

_She started writing  
You're good and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
make it home  
make it safe _

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**I miss you too! I'm so glad that things are going well. I've been so worried about you! I'll sleep easier tonight, that's for sure. My sweet darling you are so good and brave! You're going to make a great father once you come home. That's right. I'm pregnant! I'm about 3 months along now, which means I'm due in December. Maybe you'll be able to come home soon after? Please be safe. I love you so much, we both do.**_

_**Wise Girl**_

_She wrote every night as she prayed_

_Late in December  
a day she'll not forget _

The baby was due any day now. It was going to be a little boy. We had decided to name him Trident after Percy's father who had been named after the Greek god Poseidon. I hoped he had my hair, but Percy's eyes. I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms for the first time.

Rubbing my hand over my very large stomach I waited, because I was hoping to receive another letter from Percy today. Little baby Trident kicked, almost as if he was just as excited as I.

I watched from my window again waiting for the mailman to leave, my coat already on and the snow falling lightly on top of the blanket of white that already covered the ground. I ran out and nearly fell to the ground as I raced for the mailbox.

I shuffled through all the Christmas cards, found his letter and clutched it to my chest, and then I quickly scurried as fast as a severely pregnant woman can, inside away from the biting cold. I couldn't contain myself any longer and as soon as I threw the others on the counter.

_Oh her tears stained the paper  
with every word that she read _

I ripped open the letter it said:

_"I was up on a hill_

_I was out there alone_

_When the shots all rang out_

_And bombs were exploding_

_And that's when I saw him_

_He came back for me_

_A man set me free_

_And that man was yours_

_He asked me to write to you_

_I told him I would, oh I swore"_

_It was the last of the letters from war_

I sank to my knees the floor was hard and cold against my body. My tears stained the paper as I read it over and over again. My heart was in pieces and no one but my Percy could put it back together. Oh how I hoped how I prayed he was alive and he would come back to me! He had too! He just had too! He had to come home to see his little boy. He had to because his unborn child needed him! Because I needed him!

Suddenly severe pain shot through my abdomen. I sobbed as I scrambled for the phone and called my mother. My water had just broken.

Trident was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He had my color of hair, but Percy's unruliness, and he had Percy's eyes. That made me both exceedingly happy, and torturously sad. It was painful to look into my baby's eyes, yet I couldn't stop myself from doing so.

Each night I would read one of Percy's letters to Trident, and I would show him a picture of his father. Even if he had to grow up not knowing him in person, I wanted him to at least recognize his father, and be proud of him.

_And she prayed he was living  
Kept on believing  
and wrote every night just to say _

As soon as Trident was asleep, I would write a letter to Percy. I never sent them, but I prayed that maybe someday I'd get to deliver them in person. So I continued to write:

_You are good_

_And you're brave_

_What a father that you'll be someday_

_Make it home_

_Make it safe_

_Still she kept writing each day_

The days wore by slowly but surely. I watched from the window when Trident was asleep, and I watched my baby boy grow up. Never ceasing in writing my letters.

_Then two years later  
autumn leaves all around  
a car pulled in the driveway  
and she fell to the ground  
and out stepped a captain  
where her man used to stand _

Two years later I was sweeping off the front porch, while watching Trident play in the front yard, thinking about my Percy. The colorful leaves of autumn reminded me of camp when he would push me into the piles of leaves and I would pull him down with me. A cool breeze brought me back to the painful present as my eyes quickly found my boy. I sighed and looked to see a car pull up to the drive way, quickly calling Trident to me. But Trident didn't come.

The door to the car opened and a man stepped out, holding his arms open wide as my son ran into them. I sank to my knees as I watched Trident finally meet his father for the first time.

Hot tears streamed down my face as the captain stood up, Trident in his arms, as he walked around the car. He set our son down, and told him to go on inside. Trident did as he was told, and Percy, ran forward took my hands helping me stand. He looked into my eyes and pulled me close to him.

_He said "hon I'm following orders_

_From all of your letters_

_And I've come home again",_

_He ran into hold her_

_And dropped all his bags on the floor_

_Holding all of her letters from war_

"You came home" I whispered into his shoulder my joyful tears dripping on to his jacket, my sobs echoing through the neighborhood.

"I told you I always would." He whispered back. I pulled him to me and kissed him full on the lips.

_Bring him home…_

He had come home and he had made it back safe. I silently thanked God for the precious man that he had returned back to me. I took his hand and we walked up the stairs and sat on the steps just like when we were kids.

_Bring him home…_

I smiled and was mesmerized by his sea green eyes. Oh how I had longed to look into them for so long. How I had missed his gaze day after day. "You came home" I whispered still not comprehending the miracle that just took place.

_Bring him home…_

"I love you" I whispered.

**Ok what do you guy's think? The song is Letters From War by: Mark Schultz. Tell me what you think and if you haven't heard the song look it up! It is incredibly sad/sweet. I cried the first time I heard it! Thanks! =)**

**~chocoyum4~ **

**Did you like the new version if you've read it before now?**


End file.
